User interaction with electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. These devices can be devices such as computers, tablet computers, televisions, multimedia devices, mobile devices, and the like.
In some circumstances, such a device has potential to access content (e.g., music, movies, etc.), and user interaction with such a device entails authorizing the electronic device to access the content, and thus making the content available for the user to watch. Enhancing these interactions improves the user's experience with the device and decreases user interaction time, which is particularly important where input devices are battery-operated.